Facebook Tea-time
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Imaginez les personnages du professeur layton... Sur Facebook. Chapitre 2 en ligne : Poison d'avril
1. Bienvenue sur Facebook

**Discalaimer: J'ai vu une fic Death Note par TormentedDreams ou les personnages s'exprimmaient par sur facebook ... j'ai adoré et j'ai voulu faire pareil avec le professeur Layton! S'il vous plait, ne considérez pas ça comme du plagiat ^^'**

**Les personnages sont à Level-5.**

H. Layton est nouvel arrivant sur facebook. Suggérez lui des amis.

H. Layton est désormait ami avec Luke Triton, Flora Reihnold, Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss et 5 autres personnes.

H. Layton à modifié son statut: A dit "je ne mens pas !"

B dit " A dit la véritée !"

C dit " D ment !"

D dit " J'aime les énigmes! "

Qui est le menteur ?

Clive: Si je l'ai accepté, c'est pas pour avoir des énigmes sur mon mur tout les jours...

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: HAHAHAHAHA C'est C! Je suis un génie!

Claire-la-rousse est désormais amie avec H. Layton (H. Layton aime ça.)

Clive: Elle est pas morte celle là ?

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: ...

Dimitri Allen, agent des unités de production: ...

H. Layton est passé de célibataire à en couple. (Claire-la-rousse aime ça.)

Dimitri Allen, agent des unités de production: Avec qui ? La petite brune habillée en jaune ?

Rémi Altava: Non.

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss : Avec qui alors ?

Clive: Et après ça se dit génie...

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, salle pédophile.

Clive: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: Bah avec le nombre de groupies ClivexLuke, doit bien y a voir quelque chose de pas net.

Dimitri Allen, agent des unités de production: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui...

Clive: En même temps, c'est sur que vous vous avez beaucoup moins de groupies...

Claire-la-rousse est passée de célibataire à en couple. (H. Layton et Clive aiment ça.)

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: Avec qui ?

Clive: Non mais, serieusement, vous avez toujours pas pigé ?

Dimitri Allen, agent des unités de productions: J'ai peur de comprendre...

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: Et bah pas moi.

Clive: Regarde le réalité en face...

Luke Triton: En même temps, avec Claire et ses 22 amants[1], on s'y perds...

H. Layton: Ah oui, j'avais oublié...

Claire-la-rousse: Luke, supprime ce commentaire.

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: Layton, qu'est ce ça ça peut te faire, c'est pas avec toi qu'elle est en couple.

H. Layton: Si.

Clive: Il me fait pitié...

Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss: ...

_Don Paolo The BIÎg BÖoss_ à changé son pseudo pour _Don Paolo, le diable espagnol_. (H. Layton et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

_Dimitri, agent des unités de production_ à changé son pseudo pour_ Dimitri Allen. _(Don paolo, le diable espagnol, et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Claire-la-rousse à publié sur le mur de H. Layton: Je t'aime, mon gentlemen en sucre.

H. Layton: Moi aussi, ma scientifique en thé.

H. Layton à publié sur le mur de Claire-la-rousse: C'était bien, hein hier, cette escapade romantique à la plage...

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Il y a des plages à Londres ?

Clive: ... Vous êtes pas obligés de nous racontés votre vie intime comme ça...

Claire-le-rousse: Oh oui! Et tu te souviens de cette énigme sur les chats !

H. Layton: Et celle sur les bateaux roses...

Clive: Je dois avoir l'esprit tordu pour directement penser à ça.

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Pédophile.

_C__laire-la-rousse_ à changé de pseudo pour _Claire ._

Claire à publié sur le mur de H. Layton: Je t'aime.

H. Layton: Moi aussi

H. Layton à publié sur le mur de Claire: Mon amour...

Claire: Je t'aime !

Clive: C'est pas bientôt finit !

Dimitri Allen: Connaissez vous l'éxistence de la messagerie instantannée ? C'est rapide et comme ça, tes amants ne tombent pas en dépression.

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Ouais. Ce serait pas mal.

Clive: Ca doit être dur pour vous...

Luke Triton: On voit que vous habitez pas avec eux. Chez nous c'est comme ça non-stop.

Flora Reihnold: Ils sont mignons... :)

Clive: Ah bon ? T'es sure ?

Claire à publié sur le mur de H. Layton: Je crois que je suis enceinte :D.

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Dimitri Allen: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Clive: Héhé.

H. Layton: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Claire: Quoi ?

Luke Triton: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu

Flora Reihnold: Super! *_*

Claire à changé son statut en :" Fausse alerte..."

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Dimitri Allen: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiis

Clive: Héhé.

H. Layton: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Claire: Quoi ?

Luke Triton: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iis

Flora Reihnold: Oh non.

H. Layton à publié sur le mur de Claire: Mon amour...

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: Insuportable.

Clive, Luke Triton et 2 autres personnes on rejoint le groupe: " Préparation de la vengeance contre les statuts romantiques H. LaytonxClaire ".

Dimitri Allen à changé son statut en: Revanche prête. Préparez vous, mes amis... (Luke Triton et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

H. Layton: à ta nouvelle machine à voyager dans le temps ? Elle va pas exploser ? lol.

Clive: Attention, BDM[2].

Clive: Attendez, c'est moi ou il a dit "lol" ?

Claire à publié sur le mur d'H. Layton: "Je t'aime, mon genlemen de miel."

Dimitri Allen: :poop:

Don paolo, le diable espagnol: :poop:

Luke Triton: :poop:

Clive: :poop:

H. Layton: Euh...

Claire: J'ai compris la nature même de cette vengeance.

* * *

**[1] (Luke Triton: En même temps, avec Claire et ses 22 amants)= référence à _Qui veut gagner des picarats_ de Maud-Chan.**

**[2](Clive: Attention, BDM.)= référence à _Le point culture_ de Linksthesun**

**REVIEW OBLIGATOIRE SINON J'ENVAHIRAIS VOS STATUTS DE :poop:. **

_Les reviews font vivre l'auteur~~_

**.**


	2. Poison d'avril

**Coucou ! Dans ce chapitre, une adresse internet est mentionnée, donc vu qu'elles ne sont pas admises, j'ai volontairement mit "wéwéwé" à la place de "www" et des espaces après chaque point.**

* * *

H. Layton a ajouté 7 personnes à l'évênement « Mariage de H. layton et Claire » Claire et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

Flora : Oué sé tro bin jé tro ate !

Clive: Flora est devenue kikoo ! Où va le monde ?

Luke Triton: Imagine comment c'est à la maison.

Clive: Je compatis.

Luke Triton: Entre Justine Bieliber, Les Fées de la Téléréalité 7 et Twilettes...

Clive: En même temps elle a jamais été très fut-fute...

Flora: é je vous entan ! Et dabor Clive, "fute" sa ve dir pentalon, é dent ta frase, sa veus rien dir, alor apren le franssais aven de parlé !

* * *

Claire à publié sur l'évênement « Mariage de H. Layton et Claire » : "Mariage reporté d'un mois."

Flora : Pk ?

Don Paolo, le diable espagnol : C'est pas ça qui va me déranger.

Clive: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal...

Luke Triton: T'as raison.

Claire: Hershel à fait un arrêt cardiaque en regardant les commentaires de Flora.

Flora: Ba koua ? Ils on koua mé commantair ?

Claire: Rien du tout, ma puce.

Flora: A bon alors pg **XDTROLOLPTDRMDR!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, évênement « Mariage de H. Layton et Claire ».

* * *

Luke Triton a actualisé son statut _via mobile _: J'arrête de croire en dieu, les cérémonies de mariage à l'église, c'est trop long. Moi, ça se fera à la mairie. Ou au Mac Do.

Dimitri Allen _via mobile _: Ce gosse me désespère.

H. Layton à publié sur le mur de Don Paolo, le diable espagnol, _via mobile_: Ca t'ennuierais de mettre ton téléphone portable en mode silencieux ? J'aimerais laisser le doux son de l'orgue me caresser les oreilles pendant que Claire me déclare son amour.

Prêtre de Greensheller _via mobile_: Vachement discret, le téléphone en pleine cérémonie, monsieur le professeur.

Rosetta: Et dire que vous m'avez confisqué le mien car je téléphonais pendant mon exament d'archéologie !

Luke Triton à actualisé son statut _via mobile_: ENFIN LE BUFFET !

Claire _via mobile_: Ouais bah le buffet, mon corset il a pas aimé.

H. Layton à actualisé son statut _via mobile_: Où êtes vous les amis ? Avec Claire, on vous cherche partout ! On en était seulement à le 348e énigme !

Dimitri Allen _via mobile_: Parfois je me demande si les profs on vraiment besoin d'un QI élevé pour avoir un diplôme...

Clive _via mobile_: La preuve vivante est sous tes yeux !

* * *

Don Paolo, le diable espagnol à changé son nom en : Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola

Luke Triton: C'est pas un instrument de cirque, le diabolo ?

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: Foutaises ! En espagnol, il suffit de rajouter un "o" à la fin des mots ! C'est Kev Adams, qui l'a dit !

Clive: Tes références laissent à désirer.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: Foutaises ! Un grand homme, ça, Kev Adams !

Clive: En tout cas, je te félicite. C'est bien que tu assumes enfin ça, Paul.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: De quoi tu parles ? Et ne m'appelle pas Paul !

Dimitri Allen: Ne nie pas l'évidence, Paul. Tu l'affiches clairement dans ce nom.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: Je ne vous suis plus...

H. Layton: Je suis fier de toi, Paul.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: MAIS VOUS PARLEZ DE QUOI, A LA FIN ?

Clive: Mais enfin, de ton sexualité. Tu le sais très bien.

Dimitri Allen: Le 'a' à la fin de espagnol**a** veut tout dire.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: Foutaises ! Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire faute de frappe !

Clive: Le 'a' est à 7 lettres du 'o', une faute de frappe est TRES peu probable. Mais tu sais, nous n'avons rien contre les homosexuels.

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: MAIS ARRETEZ!

Dimitri Allen: On t'aime quand même.

H. Layton: Tiens, cadeau !wéwéwé. fanfiction. nette/ SearchStory/ Yaoi

Don Paolo, the diabolo espagnola: J'abandonne.

* * *

Flora à actualisé son statut: Eee...javé peur de vou le dir en fasse mè...je sui enseinte.

H. Layton: Claire tu m'auras une fois mais pas deux.

Clive: C'est pas Claire. Bien lire l'énoncé n'est pas la devise des profs ?

H. Layton: DIANTRE ! SACREBLEU ! OH MY GAD ! MON DIEU ! LUKE !

Claire: Calme...

Clive: Je suis si fier de mon mini-moi...

Luke: Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Clive ?

Clive: Tu es devenu un homme, mini-moi.

Don Paolo the diabolo espagnola: Tu as suivi mon exemple, c'est bien.

Clive: Sans méchanceté, si il avait suivi ton exemple, il serait gay.

Don Paolo the diabolo espagnola: J'AI DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT QU'UNE FAUTE DE FRAPPE !

Dimitri Allen: Faute de frappe que tu n'as toujours pas corrigée. _Clive, Claire, et 8352614231458751255**2** autres personnes aiment ça._

H. Layton: Quoi qu'il en soit, Luke, tu sera sévèrement punit !

Luke Triton: Mais je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant !

Clive: Dommage...

H. Layton: MAIS ALORS QUI EST LE PERE ! JE SAIS, CLIVE ! RENDS TOI !

Clive: T'a sérieusement cru que j'aurais ... avec... elle ?

H. Layton: MAIS ALORS QUI EST LE PERE ! JE SAIS, PAUL ! RENDS TOI !

Dimitri Allen: Mais non, il est gay.

Don Paolo the diabolo espagnola: J'AI DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT QU'UNE FAUTE DE FRAPPE !

Clive: Faute de frappe toujours pas corrigée. _Clive, Claire, et 8352614231458751255**1** autres personnes aiment ça._

Clive: HEIN ? Pourquoi j'ai un _j'aime_ en moins par rapport à Dimitri ?

Claire: Hershel n'est plus en étât de faire quoi que ce soit.

H. Layton: MAIS ALORS QUI EST LE PERE ! JE SAIS, DIMITRI ! RENDS TOI !

Clive: Tu radotes.

Dimitri Allen: Je nie farouchement !

Claire: Calme toi, Hershel...

Clive: pas la peine de s'énerver, déstresse, le vieux...

Claire _via mobile_: Trop tard... On est aux urgences. Deux fois en deux mois à cause de la même personne, ça commence à faire beaucoup...

Flora: Calmé vou ! Poisson d'avril !

Clive:...

Claire:...

Dimitri Allen:...

Luke Triton:...

Don Paolo the diabolo espagnola:...

Clive: Rectification: Poi**s**on d'avril. _Clive, Claire, et 8352614231458751255**2** personnes aiment ça._

Clive: Justice !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, car le prochain n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, gomen !**

**REVIEW ?**


End file.
